First Christmas
by AX V2
Summary: A special Magico Christmas story! It's their first Christmas together and Shion wants to get Emma something special. Just what will he get her? This story also includes other characters from Magico.


Author's Note: Sorry that I took so long. I know that my page said that I had finished the draft a long time ago, but some things came up. I was pretty much writing this during Winter vacation, but then I got some problems with my health so I had to stop. After I got better, I began to write again. While I was reaching the end of the story, my computer broke down and I needed to wait for it to get fixed. Anyways, sorry for the delay and here's the story!

* * *

><p><strong>First Christmas<strong>

It was a snowy, winter day. It was snowing a little rough, but that didn't stop the green dragon with sunglasses, Sieg, from flying. He was flying towards Fool's Town, a town filled with many mages. Fool's Town was also known as the home of Sieg's master, Shion Eliphas Levi. When the town came into view, Sieg descended close to it. He opened his mouth and three people and a cat came out. Those people were Shion, his wife, Emma, their daughter, Luu, and their black talking cat, Anise.

"Alright, we made it," Shion said as he looked at the town. He wore his usual clothes. The only difference was that his jacket was closed and he wore a scarf. He also didn't wear his hat.

"I'm glad we're back," Emma said. "I missed this place." She also wore her usual clothes, but instead of wearing long socks, she wore leggings. She also wore a coat, a scarf, and a winter hat. "Hey, Shion, you mind telling me why you wanted to come back in such a hurry."

"Sorry, Emma, I can't," Shion said.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"A surprise? Well, I guess you can't tell me since it's a surprise," Emma said, "but I still want to know."

"Don't be like that, Emma," Luu said. She just wore a coat over her clothes. She was already used to the cold because of all the time it snowed in the forest. "It's a lot more fun trying to find out what the surprise is. Come on, Emma, let's go find out!" Luu grabbed Emma's hand and began to fun towards the town, with Emma right behind her.

Shion watched Luu and Emma run towards the town. "Well, there they go. I guess we should follow them, right, Anise?"

"Yep," Anise said. She just wore a little coat. "But before that, Shion, when are you going to tell Emma the real reason as to why we came here?"

"I don't know," Shion said.

"Come on, Shion, you know that she'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, just go and follow Emma and Luu. I'll follow you guys later. There's something I need to take care of."

"Alright." Anise ran after Emma and Luu.

Shion just stood right where he was, thinking what to do. "_Man, Anise is right. It's not going to be easy to keep my surprise a secret. Well, I'll think of that later. As for now_…" Shion ran towards Sieg and got close to his ear. "Listen to what I have to say." He whispered a few things into Sieg's ear. "You got that?" The dragon let out a little roar as if he was saying he understood. "Good, then I'll be waiting." Shion gave Sieg a treat and went towards Emma, Luu, and Anise.

* * *

><p>Shion caught up to Emma, Luu, and Anise in a matter of minutes. They all joined up and began to walk through the town, which was covered in snow. Most of the shops appeared closed, not just because of Christmas, but apparently there was another reason. Some of the mages and merchants were putting lights and decorations around the town. They all greeted Shion and his family, who all greeted them back.<p>

"Hey, Shion, do you know why they're putting decorations around town?" Luu asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you that as well," Emma said.

"I don't know," Shion said. He obviously knew, he just didn't want to tell them.

"Are you sure?" Emma said.

"Yeah… I'm sure," Shion said nervously. "It's just that…"

"_Oh, Shion, you know that you can't lie to Emma_," Anise thought.

"Shion…" Emma said. Her voice was a little serious. She was determined to get the truth out of Shion.

"I'm serious. It's just that…" Just then, Shion noticed a wooden house. "Hey, we're here!" Everybody turned their attention towards the house. In front of the house there were two people. One of them was boy with a flat cap and goggles and the other was old man whose body was in a big vase. The parts that stood out of the vase were his head, chest, and arms. The rest was in the vase. The boy and old man seemed to be talking about something.

"Hey, Toto!" Shion said.

The boy, Toto, stopped talking with the old man and looked at Shion. His eyes widened with joy. "Bro!" Toto isn't really Shion's brother, but he resembles Shion as his brother and whishes to be like him one day so he calls him bro. Toto put the vase on his back by using some straps and walked towards Shion and his family.

When Toto got close, he put the vase down and greeted Shion. "Hey, Shion and Anise!" He turned to Emma. "Hi, Sis!" Toto calls Emma sis since she is Shion's wife. Then he turned to Luu. "Hi… Luu-sama." Toto tends to be careful around Luu since the last time Luu almost punched him. Shion and his family greeted Toto back.

"Hey, Shion," the old man said. "Did you forget about me?" That old man was Grandpa Garlan. The reason as to why he's in a vase is because he is a Kirito, a half-bug and half-human which is extremely rare. He's the one who helped Shion obtain his Broom Magic.

"As if I can forget you, old man," Shion said.

"That's good." Grandpa Garlan looked at Emma. He blushed and a creepy smile appeared on his face. "Hey, Emma, long time no see. You look a little cold. Why don't you come over here?"

Shion gave Grandpa Garlan a hard punch on the head. "I don't you that I didn't forget you, old man! Do you want me to break your head like a vase like last time?"

"Aw, come on, Shion, it's Christmas."

"I don't care!" Shion and Grandpa Garlan started to get into an argument.

Emma took that argument as a chance and approached Toto. "Hey, Toto," she whispered. "Do you know why everyone is putting decorations around town?"

"What, you don't know?" Toto whispered back. "It's for the festival."

"What festival?"

"The Christmas Festival! I thought bro told you by now."

"He didn't," Emma said.

"That's weird," Toto said. "Well, I guess I'll explain it. You see, the Christmas Festival is held every year in Fool's Town around Christmas time. Many people and mages come every year. There are games and all kinds of activities held during the festival ."

"Whoa, that sounds really cool."

"It is, and it is going to be held tonight."

"That sound like fun!" Luu said out loud. She secretly overheard Emma and Toto's conversation. "I can't wait for the festival!"

Shion heard Luu say festival. He stopped arguing with Grandpa Garlan and glared at Toto. "Toto!" Shion marched towards Toto.

"Hey, bro, what's wrong?" Toto asked

"You talked about the festival, didn't you?"

"Yeah, was there a problem?"

"That was supposed to be a surprise!"

"It was? Sorry, bro, I didn't know!"

"Don't be mad at him, Shion," Emma said. "I asked him about it."

Shion sighed. "Nah, it's okay. It was getting harder to hide it from you anyways. Besides, that isn't the only surprise.

"It's not?" Emma asked.

"Nope, I still got a few surprises left. But before that, I need to go and get a few things." He turned to Anise. "You want to come?" Anise nodded an okay.

"What about me, Shion?" Luu said. "I want to go!"

Shion placed his hand on Luu's head. "Sorry, not this time. I need you to stay with Emma, okay?" Luu was silent for a few seconds, but then she said okay. Shion smiled and took his hand off Luu's head. "Thanks, Luu." Shion faced Toto. "Toto, you better look after them."

"Don't worry, bro," Toto said. "Just leave it to me."

"What about me, Shion?" Grandpa Garlan said. "Don't you trust me to look after them?"

"Not one bit," Shion said. "Which reminds me, if you do anything to Emma or Luu, I'll seriously break your head." Grandpa Garlan got a little sad when Shion said that. Shion didn't really care because he knows that Grandpa Garlan is a pervert on the inside. Shion then faced Emma. "Well, I'm off then. Come on, Anise." With that said, Shion left with Anise right behind him.

* * *

><p>While walking through the town, Shion looked at every open shop with Anise on his head. "I wonder what I should get Emma," Shion said.<p>

"Is it really that hard to find her a present?" Anise asked.

"Well, it's not exactly hard. I do have this." Shion took out a crystal skull with six crystal eyes. "I was planning on giving her this when she bought that letter flower last time. Should I give it to her now?"

"I wouldn't," Anise said. "I'm sure people have already told you that you have horrible sense of beauty when it comes to picking out presents, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Shion said. He put the crystal skull away. "That why I need you to help me pick out a present for Emma. I really don't know what to get her."

"Well, it's your first Christmas with Emma, so you better get her something special."

Shion blushed. "That's the thing; it's my first Christmas with her. I really want to get her something special, but I just don't know what to get her!" Shion got a crazy thinking what to do. Anise tried to calm him down, but she had no luck.

Shion started to get a little insane, but suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, broom dude!" the voice said.

Anise looked back and saw two people walking up to Shion. One was a boy who literally had red, flamed colored hair. He wore black bands on his forehead with yellow diamonds. He also has bands around his arms and wears black training pants. The boy had a flame spirit next to him. The other one was a girl. She had blond hair and wore a blue robe with a hood. Anise examined them for a few seconds and then looked back Shion.

"Hey, Shion," Anise said. "I think he's calling you."

"Yeah, wait a minute, there's only one person who calls me broom dude," Shion said. He turned around. "Yep, it's Rogue."

"Hey, broom dude," Rouge said. "Long time no see."

"The name is Shion."

"Hi, Shion," The girl said. That girl is Lily, Rogue's childhood friend.

"Hi, Lily," Shion said. "What brings you two to Fool's Town?"

"We're here for the Christmas Festival!" Rogue said. "There's no way we'll miss it. Our town even gave Lily permission to come, if I guard her of course."

"That's great."

"Yeah, and guess what, Lily and I are a couple now."

Lily blushed. "That… that hasn't been fully decided yet."

Shion laughed. "Well, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Rogue said. "By the way, broom dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a present for Emma."

"Emma? She's the girl Lily cured, right?" Rogue asked. "She's also you wife, right?"

"Yep," Shion said.

"Well, that's sweet," Lily said. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, please help me. I originally thought on giving her this." Shion took out the crystal skull and showed it to Rogue and Lily.

"Wow, you have horrible sense of beauty when it comes to picking out presents!" Rogue said. "It's no wonder why you need our help."

"Rogue, don't say that," Lily said.

"Nah, it's fine," Shion said. He put away the crystal skull. "I've already been told that countless times. Anyways, what do you guys think I should get her?"

"Well, she's your wife, so the best thing to do is to get her something that comes from the heart," Lily said. "But, I can give you some advice."

"Well, this is the first time I've done this, so I'll appreciate it," Shion said. "But, before we begin, hey, Rogue, you mind telling me why you're not wearing a jacket. It's pretty cold."

"Hah, I'm a flamist," Rogue said. "There's no way something like a little bit of snow can affect me." Just then, Rogue sneezed. Shion, Anise, and Lily all laughed.

"Well, it looks like it does affect you," Shion said. "Anyways, let's go look for a present for Emma." Shion left with Anise still on his head while Rouge and Lily followed him. They entered all the open shops trying to find a present for Emma. It took a while, but they were finally able to find a present.

"So, you're going with that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll like it," Shion said.

"It does look nice," Anise said.

"Great, now that that's settled, let's go!" Rogue said.

Shion, Anise, Rogue, and Lily all left the store and began to return to where Emma and eveybody else is. On the way, Shion was thinking if Emma would like the present. "_Man, I really hope she likes this_," Shion thought. "_This is the first time I do this and I'm really nervous_." Shion kept on thinking what would happen once she received the present, but then his train of thought was stopped by a voice.

"Hey, sharp-broom!" the voice said.

Shion froze. There's only one person that he knows that calls him sharp-broom and he doesn't really like him. "_No, it just can't be_."

"Yo, sharp-broom!" the voice said again.

Rogue, Lily, and Anise looked back at the sound of the voice and saw two people walking up to them. One was a man with short wild blue hair, blue eyes, and for some reason he had a third eye on his forehead. He had two earrings on both of his ears and wore a black jacket, with a white button down shirt under it, along with a pair of black pants. The other one was a woman with long blond hair. She had a veil over her nose and mouth. She wore a long dress with white in the middle and purple on the side and fingerless gloves that reach almost up to her shoulders. She wore a jacket over the dress. Rogue and Lily were confused as to who those people were. Anise turned around and whispered something into Shion's ear. "Hey, Shion, aren't those people…?"

Shion didn't answer; he knew perfectly well who those people were. He didn't have a problem with the woman; it's the man he has a problem with. Shion turned around slowly. "_Please don't let it be who I think it is_." When he fully turned around, he saw that the man and woman were exactly who he thought they were. "_Oh, crap_."

"Hey, sharp-broom, long time no see," the man said.

"Hey, hairy-face, what's up?" Shion asked.

"My name is Joshua and you know it," the man said.

"Yeah, yeah," Shion said. He turned to the woman. "Hi, Rosetta."

"Hello, Shion," Rosetta said. "You seem to be doing well. How's Emma?"

"She's doing fine."

"Hey, Shion," Rogue said. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, that's right, you guys don't know each other," Shion said. "Rogue, Lily, this man over here is Joshua. You can call him hairy-face, and this woman is Rosetta, Joshua's wife. She's really nice."

"Hello," Lily said. Rosetta said hello back. As for Joshua, he examined Lily. Lily felt uncomfortable with Joshua examining her and Rogue thought what the hell was that guy doing examining his girlfriend. After a few seconds, Joshua smiled.

Shion knew perfectly well what that smile meant. "_Oh no, he's not going to say what I think he's going to say, is he_?"

"You're ugly!" Joshua said. Lily was surprised.

"_Yep, he said it_," Shion thought.

"Joshua, don't they that," Rosetta said. "It's Christmas."

"Yeah, you're right," Joshua said. "I usually say the reasons why somebody is ugly, which are a lot by the way, but I won't say why this time since it's Christmas."

"Are there really that many reasons?" Lily asked.

"Yep."

Lily shed a tear or two. "Well, I know that I'm not really that cute, but am I really that bad?"

"_I knew this would happen_," Shion thought. "_It's just like when he called Emma ugly_." All of a sudden, Shion sensed a murderous intent beside him. He looked next to him and saw that Rogue was pissed. "_Oh, not good_."

"Why you…" Rogue said to Joshua, his voice full of rage. "How dare you call Lily ugly and make her cry. I'll get you for that!" Rogue's hands and hair turned on fire. It was so hot that all the snow next to him melted.

"So, you're a flamist," Joshua said. "Then you're a fiery piggy." Joshua tends to call people piggy. It's pretty much his other way of calling people ugly.

"A piggy? Ok, it's on now!" Rogue said. He created a big fireball and shot it a Joshua, who dodged it by moving towards the side. The fireball kept on going and was about to crash into a house. "Oh no!" The fireball was about to crash into a house, but was stopped by a barrier of straws.

"No fighting in my hometown!" Shion said. He stopped the fireball by using his broom. Shion always has him broom with him, even when it seems he doesn't. "If you try to fight here, I'll stop you and beat you up!" Rogue saw how serious Shion was and said sorry while Joshua looked like he didn't really care. "Alright, good, now if you don't mind I need to get back to Emma."

"Can Lily and I come?" Rogue asked.

"Sure," Shion said.

"What about us?" Joshua asked.

Shion was silent for a few seconds and then he sighed. "Alright, but don't cause any trouble." With that said, Shion, with Anise still on his head, left with Rogue, Lily, Joshua, and Rosetta following him.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Emma, and Toto were talking. Grandpa Garlan was completely inside his vase and Luu was just watching Emma and Toto talk. After a while Luu got bored watching Emma and Toto talk, so she decided to look around. She saw Shion and Anise walking up to them with a few figures behind him. "Shion!" Luu said. She ran up to him. Emma and Toto stopped talking and Grandpa Garlan got his head out of the vase.<p>

"Hey, Luu," Shion said.

"Hey, Shion, you're back and so is Anise! What took you two so long and who are those people?"

"Well, that's a long story," Anise said. She jumped off Shion's head.

"Shion!" Emma said. She walked up to Shion. Toto, with having Grandpa Garlan on his back, followed her. "You were gone for while. Hey, aren't those people…"

"Yeah, I believe introductions are in order," Shion said. "Emma, Luu, Toto, and Grandpa Garlan, these people are Rogue and Lily." Rogue and Lily greeted Emma, Luu, Toto, and Grandpa Garlan. Luu, Toto, and Grandpa Garlan greeted Rogue and Lily back.

"Hello," Emma said. "I think I remember you two from somewhere, but I don't remember where."

"I don't blame you for not remembering," Lily said. "I'm the one who cured you. The thing is that you had some weird power around you and you also had your eyes closed."

"Oh, I think I remember that. Thank you."

"No problem."

"The introductions aren't over yet," Shion said. Everybody turned their attention to him and the people he was about to introduce. "Emma, Luu, I believe you two remember Joshua and Rosetta. As for Toto and Gramps, this will be your first time meeting them, so say hi." Toto did just what Shion said and said hello to Joshua and Rosetta.

"Hello," Grandpa Garlan said to Joshua. He then turned his attention to Rosetta. He blushed and the weird smile appeared on his face. "Well, you have a nice body."

Shion gave Grandpa Garlan a punch on the head. "Gramps, no!"

"Aw."

Rosetta giggled and then looked at Emma and Luu. "Hello, Emma and Luu."

"Hi,"Emma said. She then looked at Joshua.

"Hi, big-boobs," Joshua said. "It's been a while." Big-boobs is the nicknames Joshua gave to Emma. He's always giving people weird nicknames like how he calls Shion sharp-broom.

"Hi, Joshua," Emma said, her voice a litle sad. She always gets a little sad when she's called big-boobs. "Why must you keep on calling me that?"

"Because it's fun and true," Joshua said.

"Whoa, what's up with all the nicknames?" Rogue said. "Anyways, let's stop the introductions! Hey, Shion, didn't you have something to give to Emma?"

Everybody turned their attention to Shion. "You have a present for me?" Emma asked.

Shion blushed. "Dang it, Rogue, couldn't you keep your mouth shut," he mumbled. Everybody's attention was still on Shion and that just made him blush more. Shion cleared his throat. "Yeah, I might have something, but I'm not going to show it."

"What, but weren't you going to give her the present?" Rogue said.

"Not yet, I'll give it later," Shion said. "No further questions, okay? Let's just wait until the festival begins." Nobody asked Shion about the present after he said that, not even Emma. They just did what he said and waited until the festival started.

* * *

><p>After some hours, it became night time and the Christmas Festival officially began. All the decorations, attractions, and everything else the mages and merchants shined beautifully in the night sky. Shion and his family were all having fun playing the games that were set up for the festival, especially Luu. They were separated from Grandpa Garlan, Toto, Rogue, Lily, Joshua, and Rosetta though. They all decided to split up for a while and meet back up for the final event of the festival. Anyways, Luu was currently playing a game of high striker.<p>

"Come on, little girl," the operator of the game said. "Do you really think you can ring the bell?"

"I know I can!" Luu said. "So just give me the hammer!" The operator gave Luu the hammer, but he still thought that there was no way Luu was going to ring the bell. Luu gripped the hammer and after a few seconds she hit the lever with all her strength. The operator was surprised as he saw the puck rise quickly and hit the bell.

"Yay, I did it!" Luu said. "Now, can I have that big teddy bear?" The operator gave Luu a big teddy bear, but he still couldn't believe that Luu made the puck hit the bell so easily or that she had the strength to do it. Luu was so happy that she won that teddy bear that she ran to Shion, Emma, and Anise to show it to them. "I did it."

"Nicely done," Anise said.

"Way to go!" Emma said.

"Yep, way to go," Shion said. "_Note to self, never challenge Luu in a game that involves strength_."

"Thanks!" Luu said. "I'm going to play another game and see if I can win something else!" She left to play another game while still holding the teddy bear.

"Hey, Luu, wait up!" Anise said. She ran after Luu.

Shion and Emma just stood right where they were. "Well, looks like Luu is having fun," Emma said.

"Yeah," Shion said.

"Hey, Shion, why don't we go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Emma said. She looked around to find something to do. After a few seconds, she found something. "How about the photo booth?"

"The photo booth?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Emma grabbed Shion arm, which made him blush, and went towards the photo booth. They both entered it and sat down on a chair in front of a camera. "Say cheese!" The camara began taking a few pictures.

After a few minutes, Emma and Shion came out of the photo booth. The machine took out the pictures after they came out. Emma took them and checked them out. After she finished checking them, she showed them to Shion. "Hey, Shion, why weren't you smiling?" she said. The pictures showed Emma smiling or making some whacky faces while they showed Shion blushing.

"Uh, no reason," Shion said.

"Well, that doesn't matter; I still like the pictures." Emma put the pictures in her coat pocket. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't really know."

"Okay, then how about we go join Luu and Anise and play games with them?" Emma asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Shion said. They both left and went to find Luu and Anise. After a few minutes, Shion and Emma found Luu and Anise playing some games. They asked Luu and Anise if they could play with them and Luu and Anise said yes. The four of them then started to play some games together like a family.

Time flew as Shion, Emma, Luu, and Anise were playing games. By the time they finished, it was already time for the final event. All of the people went towards the center of the town and got around a stage. Shion and his family met up with Grandpa Garlan, Toto, Rogue, Lily, Joshua and Rosetta like they said they would. After a few minutes, a man walked up towards the center of the stage and grabbed a microphone. All the lights of the stage focused on him.

"Hello, everybody!" the man said. "I'm glad you all could attend our famous Christmas Festival! Now, it's time for what you've all been waiting for! It's time for the final event!" Mostly all the people started to cheer.

"Hey, Shion, what's going to happen now?" Emma asked.

"You'll see," Shion said. "Trust me when I say that you will like it from start to finish."

The man who had the microphone walked down the stage. A mage then walked towards the center of the stage. The mage took out some white balls out of his pocket and threw them into the air. He waved his right hand and the balls started to fly freely through the air. After a few seconds, he waved his left hand and the balls changed into different colors. The mage made the colored balls cross each other in a formation that created a star. The star seemed like it was made out of different colors, but it still looked beautiful. The mage then made the balls make other formations.

"Whoa, that's really pretty," Emma said. "Hey, Shion, why is he doing that?

"Because that's what the final event is," Shion said. "Mages show off their magic and try to put on an amazing show."

"That's so cool!" Luu said. "I wonder how many more magic we'll see."

"A lot more," Anise said. "Like Shion said before, you'll like it till the very end."

The mage finished his show and left. Another mage then came up and began another great show. Shion, his family, and his friends saw that mage's show and every other mage's show with joy till the very end. After the last mage finished his show and left, the man with the microphone once again got on stage.

"Well, I hope you all loved those amazing shows," the man said. The crowd cheered as if they were saying that they loved all the shows. "That's great! Now, I'm sorry to say that this Christmas Festival is coming to its end, but before that we still have one last show left! Would Shion Eliphas Levi please come towards the stage?" The entire crowd looked at Shion.

"Shion, you're going to perform?" Emma asked.

"Yep," Shion said. "Although, I'm not the only one."

"You're not?"

Shion smiled and walked towards the stage. The entire crowd cheered Shion on as he walked towards the stage. When Shion got to the center of the stage, he asked the man for the microphone and he gave it to him. Shion then turned towards the audience.

"Ok, ok, thanks for the cheers, but can you please stop?" Shion asked the audience through the use of the microphone. The audience stopped cheering. "Thanks. Now, I know that I'm the one who suppose to put on a show, but I'm going to need some help to do that. Hey, hairy-face, how about a little help?"

"He has to call me hairy-face even through the use of a microphone, huh?" Joshua mumbled. He sighed and then looked at Rosetta. "How about a little kiss?"

"Alright," Rosetta said. She gave Joshua a kiss on the lips. Joshua's body and clothes began to change. He now wore a black coat with wings along with a long pointy hat. His pants also change to white. He also has pointy boots and what appears to be mechanical like hands. He also held a staff. All of that was thanks to Rosetta's magic, The Princess Kiss. The Princess Kiss is the highest level a magical kisses. This kiss can dispel curses or deep sleep. It can also awaken a person's slumbering power.

"Thanks, honey," Joshua told Rosetta. He then faced Shion. "Here you go, sharp-broom!" He waved his staff and a big box appeared next to Shion.

"Thanks, hairy-face!" Shion said. He then faced the rest of the audience. "Now, I bet you all are thinking what this box is. Well, you're all about to find out. Hey, Rogue, you're next!"

"Yeah!" Rogue said. He began to create a gigantic fireball.

"Try not to destroy the town," Lily said.

"I know!" Rogue said. He finished preparing the fireball and shot it towards the box. The box exploded the moment fireball hit it and created a ton of smoke. The smoke disappeared after a few seconds and a gigantic Christmas tree stood where the box previously was. The tree shined beautifully in the night sky with all the different types of Christmas ornaments it had on. Everybody was really impressed when they saw the tree. All of their attention was on the tree.

"I'm not done yet!" Shion said. The entire audience stopped looking at the tree and looked at Shion, who took some balls out of his pocket. He threw the balls into the air and then whistled loudly. Sieg was seen flying in the air after Shion whistled. "Do it, Sieg!" The dragon roared and shot some fireball at the balls. The balls exploded the moment the fireball hit them and they let out amazing fireworks. Everybody was impressed.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Luu said. "Way to go, Shion!"

"Leave it to Shion to think of something like this," Anise said.

"It's so pretty," Emma said as she kept on looking at the fireworks.

"So, do you like it?" a voice behind Emma said.

Emma stopped looking at the fireworks and turned around and saw Shion. "Shion! Yeah, it's amazing. Wait a minute, how did you get down the stage so fast?"

"Well, I used the fireworks as a little distraction," Shion said. "Anyways, I'm glad you liked it. I'm still not done yet though." Shion took out a piece of paper folded into a form of a star with a little medal in the middle. He handed in to Emma. "Here you go."

Emma took the paper. "Hey, isn't this…"

"A letter flower," Shion said. "Like the one you gave me the last time we came here. I wanted to give you something better, but there wasn't really that much time. Anyways, unfold it and check out what I wrote."

"Okay." Emma unfolded the letter flower and an image of Shion appeared. The image looked like it was blushing. The image was about to open its mouth and start talking, but all of a sudden the letter flower exploded. Both Shion and Emma were surprised, but Shion's surprise quickly turned into rage.

"That blasted merchant!" Shion said. "He told me it was fine! I'm going to find him and beat him up!"

"Wait a minute, Shion," Emma said. "You don't need to that. It's fine."

"Huh, what are you talking about? There's no way I'm going to forgive this! That was supposed to be your first Christmas present!"

"It's okay. I already have a ton of presents."

Shion's rage completely disappeared. Now he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have you, Luu, and Anise. In other words, I have a family. There's no way I can ask for something better that that. Although, I'm a little depressed since you got me something and I didn't get something for you."

"Eh, you depressed? Why, I didn't mean to get you depressed. It's just that I… uh… oh man, now I'm confused!" Shion began to act a little funny. Emma laughed at the way Shion was acting. Shion noticed how he was acting because of Emma's laughter and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Anise asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too!" Luu said.

Shion and Emma stopped laughing and looked next to them and saw Luu and Anise. "It's nothing really," Shion said.

"Aw, really?" Luu asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, Luu," Shion said. "Wait a minute... oh no, I forgot to buy a present for you, Luu! This is you first Christmas too, right? I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, I also forgot!" Emma said. "Please forgive me too, Luu!"

Luu laughed. "Don't worry about me! I already got what I wanted the most! I got a family! It would be selfish of me to ask for anything more.

"Luu…" Emma said. She hugged Luu.

Shion smiled and then looked at Anise. "What about you?"

"Well, there's no way I can actually ask for something now; besides, I also got a family." Anise said.

Shion smiled again. "Yeah, I guess we all got a family for Christmas. Well, what do you all say we enjoy the ending of the festival?" Everybody agreed and went with their friends and enjoyed the ending of the festival together.

* * *

><p><strong>AX V2: Yes, the story is finished. Well, it's been a while since I've said that, huh? Now I wonder if it was good.<strong>

**Shion: Just leave it up to the readers.**

**AX V2: I know, but I'm nervous. I mean, I'm always nervous when I publish a new story, but this is different. This is my first story that involves a holiday. I'm... so... nervous... *suddenly faints from nervousness***

**Emma: That's weird, he fainted. Just like you sometimes, Shion. **

**Shion: Ha,ha *notices something fall from AX's pocket* Huh, what's this. *grabs object* A letter flower? *opens up letter flower and an image of AX pops out***

**Letter flower image: I knew I'd faint from nervousness, so I had this prepared. Now, quick explanation: I got the design of Shion and Emma from Chap. 37 of Magico while I got some character description and coloring from the Magico wiki and other ones I did myself. I'm not really that good at descriping and coloring, but I tried. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Now, that's all for now. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you all had a happy Chistmas and New Years and I hope you all have a happy Valentine. Bye! *image fades***

**Shion: You're kidding me! The letter flower works when AX wants to leave information, but not when I want to convey my feelings to Emma! *destroys letter flower* Hmph, stupid letter flower.**

**Emma: Uh, Shion...**

**Shion: What?*notices audience* Oh, uh, sorry, everybody. Well, there you have it. Till next time!"**


End file.
